russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Marquez
Joselito Marquez, better known as Joey Marquez, is a Filipino actor, politician and former professional basketball player in the Philippine Basketball Association. He was born to Artemio Marquez, Sr. and Teresita Esguera Perez. His siblings include Via Hoffman, Melanie Marquez and Babes Marquez. He was city mayor of Parañaque, Philippines from 1995 to 2004, and ran but lost the congressional race in May 2004. Marquez ran again as mayor of Parañaque in the 2010 elections, but lost. He is a contract artist of ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Before embarking on a career as an actor-comedian, Marquez played for Presto Fun Drinks, later known as the Great Taste Coffee Makers, from 1981 to 1983 before moving to Gilbey's Gin, which would later be popularly known as Barangay Ginebra San Miguel, under legendary playing-coach Robert Jaworski beginning the 1984 season. He played briefly for Hills Brothers Coffee/Alaska in 1987 before leaving the game for good to become a full-time actor. TV career Marquez was one of the 1987 cast of seven in Palibhasa Lalake, the longest running sitcom on Philippine television (spanning 12 successful years), with Richard Gomez, Gloria Romero, Cynthia Patag, Amy Perez, Carmina Villaroel and Apa Ongpin. Marquez was included in the ASAP roster of hosts after he successfully pinch-hit for Martin Nievera when Paolo went to the US to interview some famous Hollywood celebrities to be featured on the show. TV shows * Palibhasa Lalake (ABS-CBN, 1987–1999) – Joselito * Tondominium (TV5, 1993–1995) – a TV director * Kool Ka Lang (GMA Network, 1999–2003) – Mags * Lagot Ka, Isusumbong Kita (GMA Network, 2003–2007) – Tsong * S-Files (GMA Network, 2002–2007) – Host/himself * Love To Love: Jazz Got Lucky, (GMA Network, 2006) – Coach Gabby * Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang, (GMA Network, 2007) – Mang Dencio * Who's Your Daddy Now? (GMA Network, 2007) – Peter Gomez * Fantastic Man: Season 1 (GMA Network, 2007) – Prof. Manalo * Fantastic Man: Ikalawang Laban (GMA Network, 2007) – Prof. Manalo * Kung Ako Ikaw (GMA Network, 2007–2008) – Host/himself * Adik Sa'Yo (GMA Network, 2009) – Luigi Maglipot * Kaya ng Powers (GMA Network, 2010) – Robert Powers * Love Bug Presents: Say I Do (GMA Network, 2010) – Ulysses * Talentadong Pinoy (TV5, 2010) – guest judge * Hapi Together (TV5, 2011) * Sugod Mga Kapatid (TV5 , 2011) – Paeng * Showtime (ABS-CBN, 2011) – guest judge * Showbiz Inside Report (ABS-CBN, 2012–13) * Maalaala Mo Kaya: Belen (ABS-CBN, 2012) * Toda Max (ABS-CBN, 2012–13) – Daniel * Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN, 2013) * Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw (GMA Network, 2014) – Artemio Enriquez * Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN, 2014) - Ernesto * Forevermore (ABS-CBN, 2014-2015) - Buboy "Papang/Mang Bubs" Calay * Tunay Na Buhay (GMA Network, 2015) * Sabado Badoo (GMA Network, 2015) - Cameo Footage Featured * FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (ABS-CBN, 2015) - Nanding Corpuz * Showtime - (ABS-CBN, 2012-present) - Current-Main-Host *ASAP (ABS-CBN 1995-present) - Current-Main-Host Movies * Girl, Boy, Bakla, Tomboy 2 (Star Cinema & Viva Films, 2016) * Kubot: The Aswang Chronicles (2014) "Post-Production & Official Entry To The 2014 Metro Manila Film Festival" * Girl, Boy, Bakla, Tomboy (Star Cinema & Viva Films, 2013) – "Post-Production & Official Entry To The 2013 Metro Manila Film Festival" * On the Job (Star Cinema, 2013) – "Post-Production & Tsong's 1st Action Movie" * Raketeros (Star Cinema, 2013) * Tiktik: The Aswang Chronicles (GMA Films, 2012) – Nestor * Catch Me I'm In Love (Star Cinema & Viva Films, 2011) * I Wanna Be Happy (Seiko Films, 2006) * Utang Ng Ama (Maverick Films, 2003) * As Boobs: Asal Bobo (2003) * Hey Babe! (1999) – "Tsong's 1st Star Cinema Movie" * Hari Ng Yabang (Golden Tower Films, 1997) * Ging Gang Gooly Giddiyap I Love You Daddy (1994) Don Arnaldo/King Arthur * Mahal.... Saan ka natulog kagabi (1992) * Darna (Viva Films, 1991) * Bikining Itim (Viva Films, 1990) – "Tsong's 1st Viva Films Movie" * Isang Araw, Walang Diyos (1989) * Tamis Ng Unang Halik (1989) * Eastwood & Bronson (1989) * Bobo Cop (Regal Entertainment, 1988) * Kumander Gringa (1987) – "Tsong's 1st Comedy Movie" * Susuko Na Ba Ako, Inay? (1987) * Tagos Ng Dugo (1987) Acting awards *Winner, Best Supporting Actor for "Kubot" - 2014 Metro Manila Film Festival Political positions * Municipal Vice Mayor, City of Parañaque, July 1992 to June 1995 * Municipal Mayor, City of Parañaque, July 1995 to 1998 * City Mayor, City of Parañaque, 1998 to June 30, 2004 Others * Senior Executive Vice President, Vice Mayor's League of the Philippines, 1992 to 1995 * Board Member, City Vice Mayor's League of the Philippines, 1998 * Member, Executive Committee Metropolitan Dev't Authority (MMDA), 1999 * Chairman, MMDA Sports Committee, 1999 * Member, MMDA Appropriations Committee, 2000 * Member, Metro Manila South Council, 2001 to June 30, 2004 Educational background * College – Angeles University, BSC – Accounting, 1985 * High School – Arellano University, Secondary Education, 1981 * Grade School – Holy Trinity, Elementary Education, 1975 Seminars/training programs * Program for Senior Managers in Government (SMG) held at Harvard University, Cambridge, Massachusetts. Commendations/awards * Gintong Ama Awardee for Public Service and Entertainment June 18, 2000 – given by Golden Father and Mother Foundation, Inc. * Outstanding Filipino Achiever for 1999 for Government Public Service Given by the Philippine Jaycess, Inc. (Kalookan "Bantayog Jaycees") * Most Outstanding Mayor 2000 Bestowed by the National Press Club of the Philippines * Most Outstanding Public Servant Awarded by a non-government organization * Most Outstanding Mayor 1997 Awarded by the Department of the Interior and Local Government (DILG) * Most Outstanding Local Government Unit